5 ans après
by justfunny
Summary: Dieu que je l'aimais ... moi qui pourtant n'était pas croyante je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en appeler à une puissance supérieur. Elle était ma vie, mon oxygène ... mon besoin d'elle allait en s'accroissant plus le temps passait. Les remords me poursuivaient mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. C'est ce que je croyais du moins. Mais 5 ans après ce jour fatidique ...
1. Chapter 1

Cinq ans aujourd'hui, cinq longues années durant lesquelles je n'avais cessé de m'en vouloir et de pleurer pour me rendre compte que j'avais tout perdu. Tout ce qui donnait à ma vie son sens. Mon frère était mort et j'avais chassé celle que j'aimais pensant ainsi m'épargner la douleur de la perdre un jour elle aussi. Je pensais m'épargner une somme de souffrance supplémentaire. Hélas non, bien au contraire. Je souffrais de son absence à tel point que parfois le souffle me manquait. Me revenait à l'esprit toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dit pour l'obliger à partir, à s'éloigner de moi. A ce moment là je pensais que si Tim avait pu rompre sa promesse de ne jamais me laisser de toujours être là pour moi alors qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait elle ? Il m'avait fallut du temps pour comprendre que mon frère n'avait pas choisi de mourir, que quelqu'un l'avait obligé à rompre son serment en lui ôtant la vie sans quoi il serait encore à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je souffrais d'avoir prit une décision que peu être Callie n'aurait jamais prise.

Mon portable se mit à sonner et je souris en voyant le nom de mon appelant : Teddy. Elle était régler comme une horloge. Une bonne chose quand on savait qu'elle était spécialisée en cardiologie et qu'elle ne souffrait donc jamais d'un retard ce qui pour le cœur de ses patients pouvait signifier la mort.

« - Hé Arizona ! Comment vas-tu ?

Comme quelqu'un qui passe une soirée minable seule dans son canapé et toi ?

Bien en fait même très bien. On a un super cas de bébé siamois dont on va procéder à la séparation et …

Sérieusement ? non attends mais c'est un cas du tonnerre et une opération super difficile et …

Et si tu es d'accord tu pourrais faire partie de nôtre équipe sur ce cas. notre titulaire en pédiatrie a eu une violente altercation avec les parents et ceux-ci l'ont écarté. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait donc j'ai soufflé ton nom à mon chef qui si je ne me trompe pas te passera un coup de fil demain à la première heure.

Toi tu sais comment remonter le moral de tes troupes.

Vu ton cv je n'ais pas eu trop de mal à le convaincre. On n'oubli difficilement le nom d'un titulaire d'une bourse telle que celle Carter Madison.

Oui mais c'est grâce à toi s'il a pensé à moi.

C'était par pur égoïsme, ma meilleure amie me manque même si je me suis fait de super amis. Je t'avais dit qu'Owen était ici également ? ».

Le reste de la conversation se poursuivit ainsi. Teddy me parla de sa routine ainsi que de sa résidente une certaine Christina Yang qui sous ses airs froids et distants était un génie de la cardio comme elle à ses débuts. Je finis par raccrocher prétextant être fatiguer et commencer tôt le lendemain. Au fond j'étais heureuse qu'elle prenne le temps de penser à moi et de chercher à me sortir de ma vie insipide. Je finis par me décider à me coucher en me disant que plutôt endormi, plutôt j'aurais l'appel du chef Webber.

Lendemain 8h15 :

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sortit d'un cauchemar étrange où je suppliais des ombres de ne pas m'abandonner.

« - allô ?

Docteur Robbins ? bonjours ici Richard Webber chef de chirurgie au Seattle Grâce. Teddy Altman m'a parlé de vous et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'un cas assez sérieux.

- oui monsieur, bien sûr je vous écoute. ».

Je frissonnais d'excitation mais veillais à ne pas l'interrompre et à poser les bonnes questions au bon moment bien que Teddy m'ait expliqué le cas dans toute sa longueur avec tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce dernier. Il finit par me demander si la prise en charge d'une telle opération me plaisait et si ma réponse était positive, il serait heureux de m'accueillir à Seattle dès qu'il me serait possible d'y être. J'acceptais évidemment avant de lui proposer le lundi en huit. J'avais quelques jours à poser donc il ne me serait pas difficile de me rendre à Seattle.

La journée s'annonçait sous de bon auspice. Je souris ravie de revoir Teddy et de contribuer à participer à un cas des plus exceptionnels.

Le lundi arriva bien vite et une fois les portes automatiques passées, une tornade blonde se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« - Ari, si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir !

Moi aussi Ted je suis heureuse, ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi.

Viens on va chez moi, on a un paquet de truc à se raconter et ce soir on sort je te présenterais à nos collègues sur l'opération et …

Respires ça va aller je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais. Je suis là pour au moins dix jours et vu qu'à chaque fois qu'on se téléphone on se fait un rapport je doute que nous ayons autant de choses que ça à se raconter.

Bien sûr que si voyons. Allez-viens ! ».

Elles passèrent l'après midi à discuter, à reparler de leur passé en commun et de l'opération. Vers 20h elles se préparèrent pour rejoindre le bar de Joe en face de l'hôpital. Teddy repéra tout de suite la table de ses amis et entraîna Arizona à sa suite.

« -salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma meilleure amie. Elle va participer à l'opération des siamois. C'est elle la fameuse titulaire de la bourse Carter-Madison. Je vous présente donc …

Callie qui venait d'entrée en compagnie de Marc remarqua immédiatement la silhouette repérable entre toute de la blonde et sans même réfléchir pivota pour pouvoir se ruer sur la sortie avant d'être vu. C'était sans compter sur le serveur qui la suivait de près. Le plateau vola, le serveur tomba et elle y échappa de peu grâce au réflexe de Marc. Le vacarme avait attiré l'attention de tout le bar sur elle. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Teddy dire son nom. Elle regarda son meilleur ami qui la fixait une lueur inquisitrice dans les yeux. Arizona quant à elle ne pouvait détourner son attention d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa Callie était là, à quelques pas seulement. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Teddy ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle. Après elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son amour de jeunesse.

Callie quand à elle se mît à bafouiller un vague « désolé je ne me sens pas bien mais on se voit demain. ». Avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bar comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Marc jeta un long regard à Arizona avant de se jeter à la suite de Callie et ainsi confirmer ses soupçons.

« - Hum désolé Ari, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend. D'habitude ils mettent une ambiance du tonnerre les deux là. Une fine équipe … Callie avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. ».

Puis les autres se présentèrent et la soirée se passa sans autre incident notable hormis une Christina légèrement éméchée qui réclama à Arizona d'établir une garde partagée de Teddy. Hors de question qu'elle soit mise à l'écart sous prétexte que la meilleure amie était dans la place. Elle partageait bien Meredith avec Derek et cela marchait très bien. Tout le monde se mît à rire et finalement devant sa mine déconfite, Arizona accepta avec sérieux cette proposition pour le moins incongrue.

Callie courrait presque pour regagner son appartement, pour s'éloigner le plus possible du bar, d'elle. Marc se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et se disait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Arrivé chez elle, elle voulut lui claquer la porte au nez mais il réussit tout de même à entrer. Alors elle s'écroula dans ses bras en larme.

« - C'est elle n'est ce pas ?

Oui c'est Zona.

Ça va aller ma belle je suis là, je ne te quitte pas. Elle ne te fera aucun mal, parole de Marc Sloan. Je serais capable de la réexpédier d'où elle vient plus vite qu'elle ne met de temps à cligner des yeux.

Un léger éclat de rire secoua les épaules de Callie à l'évocation de cette image.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Je crois que c'est la fameuse remplaçante de Stark sur le cas des siamois, le chef l'avait présenté comme une amie de Teddy rappelles toi. Il a dit qu'elle se présenterait d'elle-même mais que nous connaissions déjà son nom.

Ça pour le connaître …

Tu vas gérer tu crois ? cette opération c'est un peu ton bébé à toi aussi, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ton plaisirs à y participer à cause d'elle.

Ne t'en fais pas Marc, ce soir j'étais juste surprise mais demain ça ira mieux. Elle n'est pas là bien longtemps si ? je peux tenir quelques jours et faire abstraction d'elle.

C'est l'après qui m'inquiètes le plus.

Marc …

Non assez parlé pour ce soir de sujet bien trop sérieux. Un bon film d'horreur, un pot de glace et une bonne bouteille de tequila. Qu'en dîtes-vous mademoiselle Torres ?

Que c'est un programme fort alléchant monsieur Sloan.

Parfait alors prenez place je m'occupe de tout. ».

La soirée se finit dans les éclats de rire face aux pauvres victimes éventrées et sous la joie féroce de Callie lorsqu'une blonde se fit lapider.

Le lendemain 8h :

Le réveil tira Callie de ses songes brumeux. Elle prit quelques minutes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait et se remémorer les moments de la veille. Marc avait finit par la mettre au lit encore une fois lorsqu'elle n'avait plus été en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'écran. Elle finit par se lever et après une bonne douche et avoir passé un haut vert sur un jean noir, elle entra dans la cuisine où une cafetière pleine et des croissants l'attendait avec un mot de Marc. ''Je suis partit revoir un dossier, prends des forces on se voit dans la matinée je passerais dans ton service. Bisous belle Latina.''. Devant cette appellation maintenant si naturelle entre eux puis après avoir prit son petit déj elle se rendit à son l'hôpital à pied. Elle alla directement dans son service où après s'être changée, elle entama directement ses visites. La nuit avait été calme tout comme la journée qui s'annonçait. Une opération à 15h, deux sorties et une réunion à 18h avec le chef. Elle décida de faire un peu de tri dans ses dossiers et de mettre à jour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

Du côté de l'appartement de Teddy :

Arizona se réveilla doucement au son de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle regarda le cadran du réveil et y lut 10h23. Elle s'étira et se dit que la journée allait être bien calme. Elle ne devait être au CHG que pour la réunion de 18h. Elle avait donc devant elle une longue journée de farniente. A moins qu'elle n'aille à l'hôpital plus tôt. Elle pourrait ainsi déjeuner avec Teddy et visiter un peu ce qui pourrait l'amener à croiser Callie. Elle se leva précipitamment et après une douche et s'être habillée d'un jean et d'un haut bleu électrique elle se rendît sur le lieu de travail de sa meilleure amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie n'entendit pas Marc arriver.

« - Hé salut toi. Comment va mon rayon de soleil en cette belle matinée ?

Très bien je dois dire. Enfin je m'ennuie un peu. Je n'ais que des dossiers à manipuler. Pas de belles fractures ou d'os en bouillies à refaire. Le désert chirurgical. Je bouillonne et rien pour passer le temps.

Un tour en salle de garde avec un dieu du sexe comme moi ?

Marc ! combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ça ne se fera jamais ?

J'y peux rien je ne suis qu'un homme après tout et tu es une très belle femme donc ça me paraît tout indiqué.

Hé bien non. Que dirais-tu d'un de descendre à la cafétéria et de se prendre un bon café à la place ?

Tu sais que c'est un excitant ?

Roh ! aller viens espèce de pervers. ».

Marc la suivit tout sourire, content de la voir d'humeur légère. Il avait passé son début de matinée à courir après Altman ou après lui avoir dit que Callie était bel et bien malade hier, il l'avait mine de rien questionner sur sa chère meilleure amie. Au début Teddy était restée évasive mais au souvenir de leurs nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air, sa langue s'était déliée. Elle lui avait raconté la vie d'Arizona et il savait aussi qu'elle n'était là que pour dix jours. Il espérait que Callie tiendrait le se promettait de ne pas faciliter la tâche à la blonde qui semblait-il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de dire à Teddy qu'elle avait brisé le cœur de Callie. Lui-même n'en avait pas parlé. En tout cas il savait qu'elles s'étaient connues à Oxford durant leurs spécialisation et qu'à cette époque Arizona n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une se dit que seul la mort de son frère devait en être la cause parce que pour Callie c'était elle qui avait rompu et méchamment de surcroît donc il ne serait pas le Marc charmeur avec elle.

Il suivit Callie qui ne le vit pas plonger dans ses pensées. Ils se prirent un grand café chacun et Callie craqua pour un muffin aux pépites de chocolat. Marc sourit devant sa mine enfantine et son air gourmand. Ils étaient à peine assis que les portes s'ouvrirent livrant passage à Teddy et Arizona. La cardiologue et la pédiatre les voyants attablés se dirigèrent droit vers eux. Marc vit le sourire de Callie se crisper et prit donc sa main dans la sienne avant de reporter son attention sur sa collègue.

« - Tient Teddy, décidemment tu me suis ?

Je ne sais pas qui suit qui mais en tout cas je suis contente de vous voir là. Ça va mieux Callie ? Marc m'a dit que tu avais été bien malade. Une indigestion je croîs.

Callie regarda Marc avant d'hocher affirmativement la tête.

Oui mais ne t'en fais pas c'est passer enfin je pense. Dit-elle son regard déviant sur Arizona.

Hum ok. Je vous présente Arizona Robbins, ma meilleure amie et le chirurgien pédiatrique qui nous accompagnera sur le cas des bébés siamois.

Génial, une blonde de plus. Enfin plus une barbie à roulette qu'autre chose mais bon. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. C'est notre réputation à tous, celle de l'hôpital aussi et ce n'est pas le sien donc si elle se plante …

Je ne suis pas une barbie et je connais mon métier alors évites de me juger tu ne me connais pas.

Qui te dit que j'en ais envie ?

Marc !

Désolé Teddy, je crois que l'indigestion de Callie et contagieuse finalement. Viens ma belle j'ai besoin d'air ! dit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. ».

Ils quittèrent la pièce sous le regard éberlué de Teddy et l'air outragé d'Arizona qui ne pût cependant se retenir de penser que Callie était encore plus sexy qu'auparavant.

Le chirurgien plastique une fois les portes de l'hôpital passées se retourna vers son amie :

« - ça va toi ?

Mieux que toi on dirait. Tu n'es pas obliger d'être aussi rude. Tout le monde finit par l'adorer tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Elle ne t'a rien fait après tout.

Si elle t'a fait du mal donc non je ne vais pas être le gentil Marc avec elle. Même si je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt canon mais c'est toi la plus belle de toute façon. ».

Callie sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à apprécier cette belle matinée avant de regagner leurs services respectifs tout en se promettant de déjeuner ensemble à 13h.

Pendant ce temps là Teddy face à Arizona :

« - Désolé Ari, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. En temps normal il t'aurait probablement dragué et fait une ou deux propositions purement sexuelles mais là … je ne sais pas on dirait qu'il avait un truc à te reprocher et Callie était super bizarre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça et …

La femme avec qui je partageais ma vie avant notre spécialisation, celle à qui j'ai brisé le cœur sans état d'âme c'est elle. C'est Calliope Torres.

Ah vu comme ça, je comprends mieux. Je ne savais pas.

Comment l'aurais-tu pu ? je n'arrivais pas à évoquer son prénom sans m'écrouler en larmes alors non tu n'es pas responsable. Je suis seule en cause.

Marc n'a pas à te traiter de la sorte.

Si les rôles étaient inversés, comment te serais-tu comporté ?

Je, hum, je heu sans doute comme lui au final.

Exactement, c'est son meilleur ami, je suis celle qui lui a fait du mal. Y a rien à ajouter. Finalement être ici est une mauvaise idée, je devrais retourner chez moi.

Ne m'as tu pas dis que si tu le pouvais tu reviendrais en arrière et tu ferais tout pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur ? tu ne peux pas faire ça mais en ce moment tu as la possibilité de te rattraper, de lui faire savoir à quel point tu l'aimes et de tenter de rattraper coûte que coûte ce que tu lui as dit il y a de ça 5 ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir Arizona. Assumes tes actes et tes sentiments, bats-toi pour tes convictions. Tu es filles de colonel ou une trouillarde qui passe son temps à se débiner ?

Je vais me battre pour elle, parce qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Bien soldat ! pour commencer, il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Go pour la mission ''Callie''. ».


	3. Chapter 3

L.I.E : coucou, merci déjà et ensuite désolé pour les fautes. je me relis mais il semblerait que j'en oublis. je n'ais pas de bêta mais je vais voir pour faire mieux. Sinon j'ai pensé à bien mettre des tirets. Bonne lecture ! =)

rickie : Merci pour ta Review. et voilà pour la suite ^^

Au cours du déjeuner Callie et Marc s'était mît d'accord pour se rejoindre à 20h dans le hall et de s'offrir une soirée détente chez Joe. Bras dessus dessous à l'heure dîtes, ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin reculé. Voir sans être vu, une bonne perspective pour qui était en chasse. Marc alla prendre leur commande pendant que sa meilleure amie jetait un œil à la clientèle. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et pour ça elle ne connaissait pas d'autre remède que l'alcool et le sexe. Ce soir elle rentrait en bonne compagnie et ce ne serait pas avec Marc. Ils passèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures à comparer telle ou telle partenaire potentielle jusqu'à ce que le son d'un rire ne retienne leurs attentions. Trois tables sur leur gauche se trouvaient Arizona et Teddy. Elles semblaient tenir une cour et la pédiatre était le centre de tous les regards. Callie vida son verre cul-sec avant de se lancer sur la piste de dance. Elle laissa la musique l'envahir et ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention en dansant lascivement avec une jeune et belle inconnue. Ce fut sans compter sur Arizona qui elle aussi décida qu'elle avait envie de danser mais sans exclusivité pour ses partenaires.

Marc se leva décidant que ça suffisait comme ça. Il allait sortir la pédiatre et lui mettre les idées au clair. C'est ce moment que choisit Teddy pour se matérialiser devant lui alors qu'il se levait. Il se retrouva éclaboussé de vodka caramel. Furieux il allait l'envoyer bouler mais lorsqu'il la vit se mettre la main devant la bouche et pouffer comme une écolière, il pensa qu'elle était saoûle et se radoucit.

« - Oups Marc, je voulais venir m'assoir avec toi mais je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer. Je commence tôt demain et j'ai mon compte il semblerait. ».

Elle se mît à rire de plus belle avant de sortir ses clés de voiture et de se diriger en tanguant vers la sortie. Marc la regarda avant de jeter un œil sur Callie qui fixait un regard noir sur Arizona. Il se dit que pour ce soir elle saurait se débrouiller. Il lui téléphonerait pour savoir comment la soirée s'était terminée. Puis il se retourna sur Teddy jugeant étrange que Joe ne lui ait pas retirer ses clés vu dans l'état où elle se trouvait. La voyant se retenir à une table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il se rua sur elle et lui prit le bras décidant qu'il valait mieux la raccompagner.

Arizona vit du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie quitter le bar au bras du plasticien. Elle sourit en pensant que cette dernière était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre. Il faudrait qu'elle la félicite pour ses talents de comédienne. Elle sentit le regard de la Latina peser sur elle. Cette dernière semblait prête à l'étriper, elle fulminait de colère. Finalement la pédiatre réussit à attirer dans ses bras la jeune femme qui jusque là dansait avec la brune. Elle vit la latine faire demi-tour et après un regard assassin se diriger vers les toilettes. La blonde lui laissa deux minutes le temps de souffler avant de planter sa partenaire et de se rendre elle aussi aux toilettes.

Callie était en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arizona dans le miroir. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse esquiver un geste, Callie avança droit sur elle et la plaqua rudement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser sans douceur. Elle emprisonna les mains de la blonde dans le dos de cette dernière et avec férocité entama une lente exploration de son corps. Arizona ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir. Callie la rendait ivre de désirs malgré ses lèvres meurtries et l'absence de délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle arqua le bassin vers la brune, lui demandant plus, elle sentit Callie sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois plus profondément et de façon bien plus intime avant de se reculer et de relâcher la jeune femme. La blonde ferma les yeux et exprima sa frustration. La latine la contemplait admirative de sa beauté. Elle se dit qu'elle-même à cet instant avait bien du mal à ne pas céder à son propre corps et reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Arizona était une drogue et elle, elle était en manque. Elle n'avait voulu que se venger, tenter de la blesser et au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait à craquer plus encore pour la blonde. Limite à oublier ce par quoi elle était passée par sa faute. Elle secoua la tête. Non elle se respectait et savait qu'il n'en était rien pour la blonde.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser en paix ? Que cherchais-tu ce soir ? Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Pas ici alors qu'enfin j'étais bien. Ne peux-tu pas au moins m'accorder ça ?

- Calliope … ».

Mais la brune était déjà partit laissant l'autre se perdre dans ses remords. Elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres et y vit un peu de sang. Elle pouvait être sûre que demain elle aurait les lèvres gonflées. Mais au vu de ces quelques minutes ça en valait la peine. Elle avait lut du désir dans les yeux de Callie et une lueur qu'elle ne pensait plus y lire. Elle était certaine que la Latina l'aimait encore elle pourrait le jurer. Peu importe le prix à payer, elle la récupérerait.

Callie rentra chez elle en mode pilote automatique. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir craquée à ce point. Elle décida qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une douche froide, gelée en fait serait plus approprié. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure et jugeant qu'étant grelottante cela suffisait, elle en sortit. S'enroulant dans une serviette elle passa dans sa chambre où elle enfila une nuisette. Son portable se mît à sonner. Voyant le nom de Marc s'afficher elle hésita à répondre. Il allait se douter de quelque chose, il la connaissait par cœur. Mais si elle ne répondait pas ce serait pire encore.

« - Hé Marc, t'étais passé où ?

- Ouhla Torres ! que d'enthousiasme. Trop sans doute pour quelqu'un qui devrait s'envoyer en l'air et qui m'a abandonné seul à ma table.

- Ben euh …

- Racontes à tonton Marc et n'oublis pas que je sais quand tu me mens. ».

Elle hésita puis fini par tout lui raconter en détails. Elle avait besoin de l'avis de son meilleur ami.

« - Tu sais je l'aime encore, même plus qu'avant si c'est possible. C'était comme si son absence avait rendu mes sentiments pour elle plus forts encore, plus intenses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Et elle que veut-elle faire ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ais pas laissé en placer une. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait changé, si ça se trouve elle veut encore jouer avec moi et …

- Du calme Torres rien ne t'empêches de prendre le temps de voir comment elle se comporte avec toi et au pire d'avoir une discussion où cette fois tu vas la laisser en placer une. Peu être qu'elle a réalisé avoir fait une erreur et qu'elle regrette.

- Tu croîs ?

- La seule façon d'avoir des réponses c'est en discutant avec elle.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais Marc je … j'ai peur. Je ne me remettrais pas une deuxième fois pas alors que le seul fait de l'apercevoir me donne des bouffées de chaleur. Je la veux mais je souhaite qu'elle m'aime. Pas qu'elle se moque de moi encore une fois.

- Je suis là et croîs moi si c'est tout ce qu'elle veut je ne la laisserais pas faire.

- T'ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu fasses parti de ma vie ?

- Bien je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer avant que tout cela ne finisse guimauve. Mais saches que je t'aime ma belle alors oui je serais là que tu ais besoin de moi ou pas. Aller bonne nuit jolie brune et à demain en pleine forme.

- A demain Marc, bisous. ».

Je me couchais certaine que demain allait me donner bien plus à réfléchir qu'aujourd'hui.

Arizona de son côté expliquait à Teddy ce qu'il s'était passé tout en maintenant un gant avec de la glace sur ses lèvres.

« - Hé bien c'est ultra chaud tout ça. Je dirais qu'on se débrouille plutôt bien. Il faut lui prouver qu'elle peut se fier à toi.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant on sait que l'étincelle est toujours là bien qu'à ta tête on ait échappé à l'incendie.

- Arrêtes c'est pas drôle !

- Je te vois bien ramer pour expliquer ça demain. ».

Teddy partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant qu'Arizona grognait de frustration. Elles allèrent se coucher en pensant que d'ici quelques heures il faudrait trouver une prochaine étape.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit de Callie ne fut pas aussi calme qu'elle le laissait présager. Elle revécut durant son sommeil cette journée où tout avait basculé :

(5 ans en arrière)

La journée avait été riche en émotion. D'abord j'avais eu ma réponse à mes examens et j'avais réussi ! Je devenais une chirurgienne qui se spécialisait en orthopédie. Au déjeuner avec mes parents je leurs annonçais la bonne nouvelle et de but en blanc leur expliquait que la jeune femme qu'ils prenaient pour ma colocataire était en fait celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. L'annonce de mon homosexualité jeta un froid sur leur air ravi puis cela avait tourné à l'orage et c'est sous les vociférations en espagnol de mon père que j'avais quitté le restaurant. Ma mère contrairement à son habitude n'avait pas décroché un mot. Je me doutais étant issue d'une famille catholique très croyante que cette annonce ne serait pas accueillie avec des cris de joie mais j'avais espéré qu'ils m'aimaient assez pour m'accepter comme j'étais. C'est-à-dire heureuse et comblée par la plus belle femme qui puisse être. Hélas, je me trompais. Je voulais être honnête pour moi mais pour elle surtout. J'étais fière de son amour, je voulais lui donner une preuve de plus du miens, crier au monde entier qu'elle était mienne et que jamais ça ne changerait. Mais rien ne se passe comme il devrait.

Je lui avais téléphoné en larme pour lui expliquer la situation. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, je voyais sa voiture se garer en double file. Elle en jaillit et après un regard alentour elle vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime Calliope. Te quiero mi amor. Mon univers c'est toi, je n'ais besoin que de toi.

Je … je voulais juste …

Tu sais quoi ? mes parents nous ont invités ce soir. On ne doit y être que pour 19h, il est à peine 14h. je propose que l'on rentre chez nous et moi je te prouverais encore et encore à quel point je t'aime.

Calliente ! ».

Je souris lorsqu'après un regard pervers et un baiser ravageur, ma blonde adorée me tira jusqu'à sa voiture avant de démarrer en trompe et de m'entraîner vers notre appartement où à peine la porte franchit nous avions fait l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. C'est ainsi qu'avec un sourire extatique que je rentrais dans la maison du colonel et de sa femme. Arizona ne me quittait pas des yeux et je m'émerveillais que même après deux ans elle puisse encore d'un simple regard me mettre le sang en feu. Après m'avoir inspecté du regard Daniel lança d'une voix pleine de sous entendu :

« - je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous demander à quoi vous avez consacré votre après-midi ?

Oh, tu sais papa, Calliope et moi pensons qu'un esprit sain dans un corps sain requiert une bonne pratique sportive. ».

Le colonel et sa femme échangèrent un long regard avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Tout sourire devant ma rougeur apparente, Arizona vint m'embrasser.

« - Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu rougis Calliope.

Moi aussi je t'aime, ma diablesse. ».

Elle m'embrassa plus fougueusement encore avant que les raclements de gorge de son père ne la fassent se détacher de mes lèvres.

« - Bien chérie, si nous passions à table avant qu'Ari ne décide de transformer Callie en dessert ?

Elle le fera tout de même.

Oui mais l'estomac plein ! ».

On passa donc à table dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sonnette n'interrompe l'exposé de nos différentes opportunités de carrière : Oxford, Seattle, Stanford, …

Barbara se leva et après un regard troublé vers le colonel s'en alla ouvrir au visiteur tardif. Un cri plaintif et des sanglots étranglés nous firent nous précipiter dans l'entrée ou trois militaires en costume noirs sur le bas de la porte se trouvaient.

« - Timothy Robbins est décédé au combat pour l'honneur de sa patrie. Toutes nos condoléances. ».

Le colonel recueillit stoïquement le drapeau que lui tendait l'un des jeunes soldats avant de refermer la porte et de contempler sa femme qui s'était laissée glisser au sol et tentait de ne pas s'étrangler à travers ses larmes.

Choquée je me tournais vers Arizona la sentant se détacher de moi. Je l'entendis murmurer le nom de son frère avant qu'elle ne se penche et avec l'aide de son père ne conduise sa mère sur le sofa où elle la tint serré dans ses bras. Je revoyais le visage de Tim et c'est avec difficulté que je réalisais que plus jamais nous n'entendrions ses blagues douteuses quant à nos ébats amoureux, jamais je ne reverrais ses yeux et son sourire si semblables à ceux de sa sœur et jamais je ne l'entendrais plus me dire '' Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, tu es la prunelle des yeux d'Ari donc la mienne également. Je veillerais toujours sur tes arrières.''. Plus jamais car il était parti. Mon meilleur ami m'avait abandonné puis je compris qu'Arizona venait de perdre son frère jumeau, sa meilleure moitié comme elle aimait à l'appeler et qu'elle ne réagissait pas elle qui en tant normal était super émotive. Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles elle m'ignora. Le médecin de famille venait de partir après avoir placé Barbara sous tranquillisant et l'avoir sédater pour la nuit. Daniel nous regarda puis nous fit comprendre que nous aussi nous devions rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. C'est ainsi que nous prîmes congé. Je voulus conduire jugeant qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire mais elle me repoussa et s'installa fermement au poste de conduite. Le trajet se fit en silence et une fois chez nous, n'y tenant plus, je la retins par le bras.

« - Parles-moi Zona !

Elle se retourna et plantant son regard dans le miens :

Vas t-en ! sors d'ici et ne reviens pas tu m'entends ? va voir ton père, dis lui que c'était une mauvaise blague. Sors de ma vie !

Non je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas juste me dire de m'en aller surtout pas maintenant, je suis là Zona.

Peu être mais moi je ne veux pas de toi. Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste trouvé amusant de jouer avec l'hétéro troublée mais le jeu ne vaut plus le coup.

Arrêtes tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Viens te coucher, tu as besoin de te reposer et …

Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Je veux que tu quittes cet appartement, que tu sortes de ma vie, tu n'es pas mon univers, juste un passe temps, rien de plus. Je n'ais pas besoin de toi.

Je …

Vas-t'en ! ».

A travers mes larmes, j'essayais de lire une trace de mensonge sur son visage ou toute autre émotion qui me dirait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle ne pensait pas ces mots mais elle n'exprimait rien. Je ramassais mes clés, ma veste puis franchit cette porte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Aujourd'hui :

Marc entra dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie décidé à prendre un petit-déj avec elle et savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre avec Arizona. La porte de la chambre derrière lui, il la vit se débattre avec ses draps en gémissant. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et avant de s'écrouler en larmes contre sa poitrine et de sentir l'étreinte ferme de son meilleur ami elle murmura le nom de celle qui était responsable de sa douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps et de ne pas répondre. Mais sachez que la fiction est terminée et que je compte bien la poster dans sa totalité. Je vais faire au mieux pour être régulière et je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se trouvent dans mes chapitres. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à bientôt ! =)

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Callie raconta dans son entière totalité, mots à mots comment son couple à presque deux ans d'existence avait prit fin. 2 années passées dans le mensonge, aveuglé par son amour pour la blonde.

Marc trouva étrange qu'Arizona ait choisit ce moment en particulier pour rompre. Ça ne collait pas avec le portrait que Teddy lui en avait fait et ça n'allait pas avec celle qui se précipitait lorsque sa copine en pleurs, son jouet, l'appelait à la rescousse. Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour tromper son monde durant aussi longtemps, jouer la comédie devant ses propres parents et mentir à ce frère si important pour elle. Soit la mort de ce dernier avait servi de détonateur à ses remords soit il y avait autre chose. Callie se trompait rarement sur les gens et si Arizona comptait autant pour elle c'est qu'elle devait en valoir la peine. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle se soit fourvoyée à ce point.

« - Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai si peur Marc ? Je l'aime encore malgré le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Je ne me suis pas réconciliée avec mes parents, j'ai perdu Tim qui à l'époque était mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Puis elle que j'aimais par dessus tout et ses parents la seconde famille que je m'étais choisi. J'ai tout perdu … elle m'a menti durant si longtemps alors pourquoi lui accorder ma confiance maintenant ? Pourquoi la laisser entrer de nouveau dans ma vie ?

- Comme je te l'ais dit hier tu devrais avoir une discussion avec elle. Mettre les choses au point. Je ne te connaissais pas à cette époque mais je sais que celle que j'ai devant moi en cet instant ne se trompe pas sur les gens qu'elle place dans son entourage. Elle perce les apparences et les voit tel qu'ils sont réellement.

- Avec elle mon jugement est faussé. Je ne sais pas sous quel angle l'aborder.

- Repars de zéro, effaces ce que tu penses savoir d'elle et observes là. Vois comment elle se comporte avec ses collègues, ses patients en ta présence …

- Je vais essayer mais je lui en veux tellement.

- Un jour tu m'as dit que le premier pas vers la guérison était le pardon.

- Tu as raison. Laissons le passé où il est. Concentrons-nous sur le présent, voyons ce qu'il nous réserve.

- Sage décision. Pour commencer, un petit dèj ensuite une douche et pour finir une journée de boulot. ».

Ils se mirent à rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur et avec enthousiasme qu'ils vaquèrent à ce programme.

Arizona s'était levée en même temps que Teddy et après avoir prit un petit déjeuner léger avec celle-ci, elle était sortie courir. Elle venait de rentrer lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Le numéro de ses parents s'afficha. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne les avait vus ou qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Elle hésita puis fini par décrocher.

« - Allô ?

- Arizona chérie ? c'est maman. Ton père et moi nous demandions comment tu allais. Nous savons que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps et que tu as une vie à côté mais nous nous inquiétions de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ta part.

- Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis à Seattle avec Teddy.

- Mais que fais-tu là-bas ? tu as changé d'hôpital sans nous en parler ?

- Non je suis sur un cas assez important. L'équipe est super et je me sens bien ici.

Elle pensa que si elle était si bien ici c'était surtout parce que Callie y était aussi. Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris qu'elles aient rompus. Au début ils en avaient voulus à Callie de laisser Arizona dans un moment pareil mais celle-ci avait fini par craquer et leur avait avoué son raisonnement, son choix à elle seule. Ses parents avaient eu bien du mal à admettre sa façon de penser et l'avaient jugé cruelle avec la jeune Latina. Depuis Arizona les évitait au maximum, ne faisant signe que de temps à autre. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait conscience qu'elle leur avait fait défaut. Ils avaient besoin de leur fille et avaient aimé Callie comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Après Tim, ils l'avaient perdu elle aussi au même titre qu'Arizona.

- Et Callie exerce également dans cet hôpital. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut et qu'elle a souffert de mon mensonge mais je te promets maman de me rattraper. Je veux la voir heureuse de nouveau.

- Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Toi aussi tu as eu ton compte de souffrance. Ne la laisse pas filer. Prends soin de toi et donnes nous de tes nouvelles. Nous t'aimons Arizona et saches que malgré tout nous restons fières de toi. A bientôt ma fille. Nous t'embrassons. ».

Barbara se tourna vers les deux hommes assient à la table de la cuisine.

« - Elles sont toutes les deux à Seattle. Laissons-leur un peu de temps avant de s'introduire dans leur vie. ».


	6. Chapter 6

kalex44 : Tout est possible je dirais =)

seve2904 : Je n'ais pas l'intention d'arrêter alors aucune inquiétude ^^

Pour un peu et je ne publiais pas le bon chapitre, pour la compréhension j'imagine même pas … enfin bonne lecture ! ;)

Arizona entra dans les vestiaires sans prendre conscience de la présence d'une autre personne. Callie, elle l'avait bien vu. Elle remarqua également l'air soucieux de la blonde et après un instant d'hésitation posa son téléphone portable avant de saluer cette dernière. Arizona sursauta mais lui sourit avant de grimacer et de passer une main sur ses lèvres. La glace avait aidé mais celle du bas était fendue et sourire tirait dessus. Callie s'avança vers elle et prenant son visage entre ses mains, inspecta son œuvre de la veille. Les yeux dans ceux d'Arizona, elle passa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de cette dernière souhaitant l'apaiser. Elle sentit la pédiatre frissonner et fermer les yeux se soustrayant ainsi à l'attraction que la Latina exerçait sur elle. Callie se recula de quelques pas.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Arizona. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, enfin si mais te voir là comme ça me fait me sentir coupable. Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ais rien à te pardonner parce que je n'ais rien à te reprocher. Si je pouvais j'en demanderais sûrement encore.

- Zona …

- Non Calliope c'est à moi de … ».

C'est à cet instant que le bippeur de Callie choisit de se manifester. Après un regard désolé à la blonde, elle partit à son urgence. Arizona s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer, de s'excuser mais elle le prendrait. Elle avait besoin que Callie reprenne la place qui était la sienne dans sa vie.

De son côté Teddy s'énervait contre le distributeur automatique qui l'arnaquait pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« - Non mais espèce de saloperie de XXXXX, rends moi mes pièces ou au moins donnes moi ma commande ! Y en a marre à la fin, c'est de l'acharnement ! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu ne fonctionnes pas. Mais je vais te dire moi : je suis venue à bout de plus coriace que toi ! ».

Elle s'arcbouta contre la machine tentant de la secouer en vain. Même ses coups de pieds furent sans effet si ce n'est qu'elle se mit à sautiller sur place, jurant de plus belle.

Marc qui avait assisté à toute la scène jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Passant devant la cardiologue, il donna un coup bien précis qui sous le regard interloqué de la blonde fit tomber un gobelet qui se remplit de café et deux pièces qu'il lui tendit.

« - Comment ?

- Chut c'est un secret. Tu m'as l'air bien énervée toi. Lendemain de cuite ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Sur le moment elle pensa le contredire puis lui revint en tête la soirée de la veille.

- Ah oui mais non je suis juste en manque de caféine. J'ai plein de truc à gérer en même temps et je n'ais pas la solution à tout.

- Ya quand même quelque chose qui me dérange avec hier soir.

- Qu'est ce qui ne te va pas ?

- Tu étais ivre et pourtant Joe t'as laissé tes clés et bizarrement une fois chez toi tu marchais droit, tu n'as pas bafouillé une seule fois et contrairement à d'habitude tu ne m'as pas proposé de passer la nuit à tes côtés.

- Qu'est ce qui te dérange Marc ? Le fait que je me sentais mieux ou qu'à ce moment là je n'avais pas envie de toi ?

- Rien de tout cela sauf peu être que tu me joues la comédie afin que je ne perturbe pas les plans que ta chère meilleure amie avait pour Callie oui.

- Je ne ferais rien qui puisse la faire souffrir.

- Donc tu peux me jurer qu'Arizona ne va pas lui faire de mal ?

- Oui Marc. Fais-moi confiance. Elle ne veut que se rattraper, elle souhaite le bonheur de Callie peu être même plus que toi parce que le sien en dépend. ».

Il la scruta quelques instants voulant s'assurer qu'elle pensait et qu'elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Blesser les autres ne le ravissait pas mais pour sa meilleure amie, il n'avait aucune limite bien au contraire.

Arizona décida d'aller voir comment les siamois se portait aujourd'hui. Elle salua les deux parents présents, prenant le temps de discuter avec eux, de les rassurer sur les risques de l'opération mais et surtout de parler de l'après.

Callie qui après son urgence avait eu la même idée se rendit à leurs chambre. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de celle qui quoi qu'elle fasse ne quittait pas ses pensées, elle se plaça dans l'embrassure de la porte pour pouvoir espionner ce qu'il se disait et se passait dans la chambre. Après tout suivre les conseils de Marc lui avait toujours réussi. Et elle ne faisait qu'observer.

Arizona était parfaite avec les parents. Elle déjoua leurs craintes et leurs intima la patience de voir leurs fils évoluer séparément l'un de l'autre. Elle était compétente sans pour autant étouffer son humanité. Elle avait gagné leur confiance et témoignait de beaucoup de chaleur et de compréhension pour leur progéniture.

Callie en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Karev passant par là en profita pour lui flanquer la peur de sa vie.

« - Vous avez perdu quelque chose docteur Torres ou est ce juste le docteur Robbins ? ».

Elle avait sursauté si violement qu'elle en avait des palpitations et qu'elle était momentanément dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer correctement. La porte pivota laissant apparaître une Arizona au bord du fou rire.

« - Merci docteur Karev pour cette intervention tout en finesse.

Il s'en retourna à ses consultations tout sourire.

- Docteur Torres en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? En discrétion peu être ?

- Hum … non. Je …je voulais juste savoir comment allaient mes petits patients.

- En espionnant derrière la porte ? difficile d'établir un diagnostic de cette façon.

- Disons simplement que je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. ».

Arizona était aux anges. La Latina ressentait le besoin de l'observer. Les parents suivaient la scène un peu surpris mais heureux de goûter à ce moment cocasse. Il se tramait quelque chose entre ses deux là pensèrent-ils. Peu être même étais ce la cause de la lèvre abîmé de la jeune pédiatre. La blonde finit par s'excuser avant d'entraîner la brune dans une des salles de garde la plus proche.

Callie semblait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans cette pièce exigüe en sa compagnie.

« - Alors si tu m'expliquais ?

- Je te l'ais déjà dit.

- Non tu m'as te connais assez pour savoir quand c'est le cas.

Callie sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais que toi tu me connais après avoir passé deux ans à te foutre de moi et m'avoir jeté comme une moins que rien. Tu es une spécialiste des faux-semblants, j'avais zapé mais tu m'en vois vraiment désolé ! Cependant qui te dit que je suis toujours la même personne ? ».

Elle bouscula Arizona avant de sortir à toute vitesse et de quitter l'hôpital voulant fuir la blonde à tout prix.

La pédiatre se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits comprenant qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de délicatesse et de douceur pour reconquérir sa belle et qu'elle devait impérativement lui dire la vérité si elle voulait avoir un jour la chance de regagner un tant soit peu sa confiance.

Pendant ce temps là chez le colonel :

Barbara servit les deux hommes en café avant de faire pour elle-même une bonne tasse de thé et de prendre place à table avec eux.

« - Vous en avez prit du temps pour réaliser votre erreur.

- Ma famille est connue pour être orgueilleuse. Nous sommes des gens fières et nous n'admettons que rarement avoir eu tord. Mais j'ai faillit à une promesse faîte il y a de cela 30 ans. Je me devais d'être là, de la protéger et de l'assurer de mon amour peu importe la situation. Au lieu de ça, j'ai laissé ma religion et mes craintes prendre le pas sur notre relation. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était une grave erreur et que si mon dieu n'admet pas ma fille, il ne mérite pas ma foi. Je l'aime vous savez ?

- Tout comme nous aimons Arizona. Elles sont la chaire de notre chaire. Votre dieu croît en l'amour et croyez nous, nos enfants s'aiment Carlos. C'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir. ».


	7. Chapter 7

seve2904 : La reformation du couple n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais elles avancent je dirais. =). Merci de me lire.

Le jour de la grande opération arriva. Arizona était à Seattle depuis maintenant une semaine et cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Callie. En effet celle-ci s'évaporait dès qu'elle l'apercevait.

Elle perdait patience puis comprit qu'aujourd'hui elle serait là et qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Elle était le chef d'équipe B et Callie celle de la A. Elles se verraient donc forcément mais il faudrait trouver le moment pour se parler et ça risquait d'être compliqué entourée l'une et l'autre par une équipe de chirurgiens et d'infirmières …

Le chef leur avait demandé de se rendre en salle de conférence pour 8h précise. Ils étaient tous arrivés par petit groupe, le visage fermé, déjà figés dans leur concentration. Deux petits garçons et leurs parents comptaient sur eux. Le chef entra à l'heure prévue ou après un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble de son personnel présent, il entama un petit laïus :

« - Vous et moi savons que la chirurgie n'est pas un simple métier mais un art que l'on pratique avec passion et dévouement. Vous êtes ici en ce jour car vous êtes les meilleurs dans vos spécialités respectives. Vous avez repoussé les limites établies, vous connaissez tous au moins un cas que vos confrères auraient abandonnés pensant la tentative vaine mais vous non. Vous avez relevé le défi et accompli un miracle. Hé bien c'est ce que je vous demande aujourd'hui. En ce jour vous êtes un ensemble, vous êtes la continuité les uns des autres. Pensez, respirez et agissez à l'unisson vous allez ne faire plus qu'un, vous serez une seule et même personne durant cette opération. Vous allez opérez et sauvez ces bambins tous ensemble et leur offrirent la vie dont tout enfant rêve. ».

Son discours fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement puis le signal fut donné. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bloc 2, ils purent voir que l'observatoire débordait de spectateurs. Les deux enfants furent introduits dans le bloc. Les deux équipes prirent place. La A se tenait près de Lucas à droite et la B après de James à gauche. Une fois les enfants endormis le Chrono fut lancé. Sans complication, il y en avait pour 15h d'opération. Arizona et Callie se regardèrent.

Le grand moment était arrivé et pourtant l'orthopédiste ne se sentait pas prête. Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle regrettait même d'être chef d'équipe. Elle avait un rôle important à jouer auprès de Lucas mais n'était pas sûre d'elle. C'était un tout petit garçon et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si elle échouait … sans compter que pendant les deux jours passés elle avait tout fait pour éviter Arizona y comprit se planquer dans un placard à balai lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir elle avait aperçu une chevelure blonde. Mais le besoin qu'elle avait de la présence de la blonde l'avait obligé à l'espionner avec cette fois toute la discrétion requise et elle se sentait craquer. Elle avait besoin d'Arizona, elle allait lui pardonner, il le fallait. Elle commençait à croire que la pédiatre avait le droit à une seconde chance ce que Marc répétait à longueur de temps. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce dernier l'avait seriné de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de repartir sur de bonnes bases … elle souffla un bon coup et releva la tête.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde et là elle se sentit apaisé, sûre d'elle. Elle allait faire un carton sur cette opération et elle allait donner raison à son meilleur ami en ce qui concernait Arizona. Après un sourire à cette dernière qui en parut surprise elle incisa lançant ainsi l'opération.

Ce fut comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Elles voyaient leurs gestes, les entendaient mais elles se trouvaient dans une bulle, leur bulle. Comme Richard l'avait dit, elles étaient en pleine symbiose. Elles étaient une. Leur yeux se suivaient, leur gestes se continuaient, elles dansaient l'une autour de l'autre menant le rythme de leur équipe. C'est au moment de faire pivoter les enfants qu'elles réalisèrent que plus de 7h avaient passés. Pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre n'était lasse, juste déçue car cela signifiait la séparation. Chaque équipe avec son patient, son bloc. La A gardait le 2 et la B prenait le 3. Ces derniers communiquaient entre eux. Une dernière fois elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre sentant qu'enfin elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde comme en témoignait jusque là l'intervention. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Ils ne restaient que la confirmation à l'oral qui elle, viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant elles devaient finir en beauté.

Elles entamèrent le décompte, tout les chirurgiens présents s'étaient reculés dans l'attente de ce moment crucial. Ils observaient leur collègues, voyaient le lien entre elles et ressentaient leur connexion. Certains en eurent des frissons et d'autres comme Marc et Teddy se regardèrent et se sourirent ravient de les voir si complémentaire, si « ensemble ».

Le retournement ne connu aucun problème. Lucas n'avait qu'une hanche et Callie avait travaillé à lui en créer une qui s'adapte à son corps et à sa morphologie. Elle avait fait sa prothèse à partir de rien et espérait que le petit Lucas pourrait compter sur elle. Après une bonne inspiration, elle se lança. James lui n'avait qu'un seul rein qui fonctionnait mal voir pas du tout. Il fallait trouver une solution ou ils allaient le perdre. Arizona se souvient d'un cas qu'elle avait étudié lorsque suite à l'obtention de la bourse Carter-Madison elle avait pratiqué en Afrique. Là-bas faute de moyen il fallait faire preuve d'imagination et de témérité avec les moyens du bord. Elle se rappela d'un composé chimique qui injecté dans les reins ''purifiait'' ces derniers. Il dilatait les vaisseaux, évacuant de ce fait les impuretés et parfois par un effet de pression les calculs aussi. Il évitait une opération lorsque les conditions ne le permettaient pas mais n'était vraiment utilisé qu'en dernier recours. Il provoquait une arythmie et parfois une carence en oxygène. Car la pression sanguine se voyait triplé voir plus encore. Les vaisseaux sous pression s'obstruaient pour éviter un afflux trop important et le cœur ainsi que les poumons soudainement sollicités à plein régime peinaient à tenir la cadence. Parfois une hémorragie survenait. Le rein de l'enfant ne remplissait pas sa fonction et sa couleur tendait à dénoncer un problème. Il n'était pas sain et aucun greffon n'était disponible. La pédiatre connaissait les risques mais elle se devait de tout faire pour sauver la vie du bambin.

Elle donna le composé chimique de la solution et attendit qu'on lui en remette une seringue. Elle prévint l'équipe des possibles complications les voulant prêts à l'action. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Le rythme sinusal et la tension s'écroulèrent. Son cœur et ses poumons n'étaient pas assez développés. Teddy avait anticipé et prit les choses en mains. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le patient. Elle puisa dans ses ressources et à bout d'efforts et d'idées obtint un pouls faible mais régulier. Ce fut à ce moment que l'hémorragie se déclara. Arizona et Karev cautérisèrent et ligaturèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Meredith et Derek vérifiaient les définitions nerveuses de l'enfant et Teddy continuait à se battre pour maintenir son cœur en action. Mais alors que tout se stabilisait, une infirmière s'évanouit bousculant Avery qui s'apprêtait à inciser. Le scalpel entama profondément le poignet jusqu'au milieu de la main du petit garçon. Arizona se mit à hurler :

« Aller me chercher Torres et Sloan, vite ! ».

Callie qui venait de finir avec succès d'opérer Lucas ne pensait qu'à aller se reposer. Elle ne tenait quasiment plus debout, elle était épuisée. Marc le vit et décida de la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait dormir et non rentrer chez elle. Elle semblait à bout. Karev les attrapa au moment où ils quittaient le bloc.

«- Venez-vite, le docteur Robbins vous réclame tout les deux. On a eu un accident. ».

A l'entente de cette phrase il vit un regain d'énergie illuminer le visage de sa meilleure amie. Ils coururent au bloc 3. Après avoir évalué la situation, ils se lancèrent. Callie réparait, Marc effaçait au mieux. Arizona et Teddy les secondaient et c'est ensemble qu'ils sauvèrent le petit garçon et finirent l'opération qui se conclue au bout de 20h.

Ils se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres, conscients qu'ils venaient de vivre un grand moment et que les heures à venir le confirmeraient mais que pour l'instant il fallait se reposer.


End file.
